


Missing Person

by Isis



Category: Lost in Translation (2003)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alienation and connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Person

**Author's Note:**

> Lost in Translation fanvid made for Festivids 2010, for janetmaca.

[Missing Person](http://vimeo.com/56526191) from [Isis Colorado](http://vimeo.com/user15532083) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

You can download this vid from my website (please right-click and save): [Missing Person](http://hieroglyfics.net/video/missing.avi)


End file.
